Present Of Heart
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Cuando Ciel cumple 12 años conoce a un enigmático muchacho llamado; Sebastian, quien le regala extraños presentes, cada día de su cumpleaños. Desde una rosa azul hasta un misterioso cofre, él no lo entiende del todo. Pero quizás ese joven trata de decirle algo. -Dime Sebastian... ¿Qué es esta vez?- SebasCiel


**Present of Heart **

_**¡Hello!~ =D ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Aquí traigo un Fic por el cumpleaños de Ciel, mi adorado chiquillo orgulloso y agreste.**_

_**Es atrasado por 7 días lo sé...U_U**_

_**¡Pero la intención es lo que cuenta!**_

_**De igual forma espero que a ustedes les agrade esta trama tan extraña. ¿Por qué extraña? Ummm...ya lo verán XD **_

_**No las/os entretengo más... ¡Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Yana Toboso, pero eso ya lo sabemos = (

**Pareja:** Sebastian X Ciel

**Categorías:** Romance, Universo Alterno.

**Advertencia:** Un poco de OCC (?)

_**¡Bien a leer!**_

**3 2 1 ready...**

.

.

.

**Present of Heart **

**By: Nekitsu-kuroi15 **

_**Una rosa en invierno**_

**~Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you...~**las voces alegres mal entonadas unidas a coro vibraron en sus delicados oídos, Ciel Phantomhive con inutilidad intentó dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa feliz sólo para complacer a su padre, y por supuesto a su hermosa madre, ya que ambos habían planeado y organizado aquel evento indeseable, una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Pero no podía, tanta hipocresía en una sola noche sería algo excesivo, decidió limitarse a dar las gracias.

Cuando Rachel, su progenitora, comenzó a repartir trozos del delicioso pastel cubierto de fino chocolate suizo, supo que escucharía más ruido. Efectivamente los invitados hicieron un alboroto.

Giró los ojos cansado ante eso, ojalá maduraran aquellos niños.

¿Pero qué esperaba?

Eran chiquillos de apenas 12 años, al igual que él, pero Ciel para su edad recién cumplida resultaba ser maduro y algo frívolo.

Nadie entendía el por qué era así, ni siquiera él, quizás esa era su verdadera naturaleza, poco sociable, orgulloso y hasta cierto punto amargado.

Le tenía sin cuidado no tener amigos debido a su actitud, es más podría apostar cualquier cosa asegurando que el chico británico amaba su soledad.

Le gustaba vivir a Londres Inglaterra, el país dónde siempre llueve, donde la mayoría de habitantes son adultos refinados, cultos y educados.

Sus orbes azul cobalto se posaron en una esquina del gran salón de eventos, sus padres tenían dinero, mucho dinero, él era casi de la alta sociedad, no se clasificaba en tal categoría porque sus progenitores son humildes y caritativos.

La felina mirada se concentró en el extraño joven que se hallaba sentado de manera irreverente sobre una silla de madera importada.

Iba vestido con una gabardina negra, de cabellera azabache brillante, limpia, manejable a simple vista, piel pálida casi blanca, rasgos finos pero varoniles propios de su edad, considerando su apariencia de 16 o 17 años aproximadamente.

Un completo extraño en su mansión, un desconocido en su vida, un intruso bastante atractivo, de orbes rojizos, penetrante mirada capaz de desnudar tu alma en un vistazo y al mismo tiempo bloquear tus intenciones para con él.

Ciel siguió observándolo atento a cada movimiento por mínimo que resultará, curioso de saber qué hacía ese joven en su casa, nunca antes lo vio, en ningún sitio.

Jamás. Seductor invasor.

La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo y mente fue perturbante, el extraño le estaba mirando fríamente, tal como si fuese un bicho que puede aplastar en cualquier instante, pero hay algo que esos ojos ocultan recelosamente, ese algo le intriga por completo hasta el punto de contemplarle fascinado.

Ambos se analizan respectivamente, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del contrario, no piensan ceder, la intensidad aumenta, Ciel es un niño terco así que perder esa guerra de miradas no es una opción a tomar.

Un aura de misterio envuelve a ese chico, puede sentirla, pronto Rachel se da cuenta de que su hijo lleva rato con la vista clavada en un sitio específico y sonríe discretamente al notar quién acapara el interés de su primogénito.

La Phantomhive sabe quien ese muchacho, es hijo único de la familia Michaelis.

Lo conoce desde que era un bebé, por tal motivo pensó que invitarlo para que conociera Ciel, sería buena idea.

Sebastian Michaelis es el nombre del tipo X que Phantomhive observa con supremacía, pero a él no parece importarle mucho ese hecho.

A sus 16 años el mundo le interesa un bledo, nada le gusta, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para él, por primera vez siente algo, siente ganas de jugar con aquel chiquillo de cabellera azulina tocada con reflejos verdes petróleo, no jugar inocentemente, esa palabra obtiene un significado diferente para Sebastian sí la aplican a ese niño.

No es alguna clase de pervertido, además por su edad es imposible clasificarle de pedófilo, es extraño, tampoco es deseo sexual, quiere destrozarlo y a la vez protegerlo, no comprende porque sigue prestándole atención, quizás porque es su cumpleaños, él es un invitado al que le va y viene si ese niño está contento.

Es distinto a todos los que conoce, se parece en cierto modo a él, pero Ciel es frágil cómo una muñeca de porcelana, encerrado en una vitrina para que admiren su belleza, no para que lo toquen.

Eso le tienta aún más.

Después de un rato decide levantarse, no tiene razón de estar allí escuchando el escándalo de los otros niños, Ciel le observa intrigado al captar sus intenciones de marcharse.

Sebastian le mira de reojo por última vez antes de hacer una seña imperceptible para que lo siga.

Y allí va tras él, de forma ingenua, saliendo ambos del gran salón, Sebastian adelantado varios pasos y Ciel detrás tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

Haciendo uso de la lógica no debería seguirle considerando que afuera está oscuro, pero la curiosidad le puede a sobremanera.

Además sus padres no cuestionaron sus acciones, tampoco lo detuvieron.

Caminando con aristocracia llegó al jardín de rosas, ese que su madre cuidaba tan anhelante.

No tardó en percatarse de que estaba solo.

¿Dónde se había metido el intruso?

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, lo siguió para nada.

Sus ojos azul cobalto fueron tapados por un par de manos traviesas, salidas de la nada al igual que su dueño.

El escalofrío recorrió desde su cabeza hasta los pies, estaba asustado, tembló ligeramente.

No es alguien que se asuste fácilmente pero la situación lo amerita, tiene sólo 12 años recién cumplidos hoy.

¿Quién podría ser?

¿Qué quería con él?

Al final decidió que moverse o armar un alboroto no era algo bueno, por lo que se mantuvo callado y a la expectativa.

Su captor sonrió tenuemente sacando algo del bolsillo derecho en su gabardina negra sin soltar a Ciel, lo apego un poco más a sí, siendo cuidadoso al extremo.

Luego le soltó con suma delicadeza y permitió que lo mirara atento.

Ciel abrió ampliamente sus orbes, era el joven que momentos atrás seguía tan empeñado.

**-¿Quién eres?-**preguntó firmemente, un tanto indeciso pero ansioso.

Los ojos rojos cual rubíes le reflejaron como un espejo, el azabache sólo extendió su mano derecha sin afán, ni siquiera respondió.

En las manos del chiquillo fue depositada una rosa de inusual color, gran belleza e irrepetible forma.

Sebastian cerró los ojos unos instantes, el niño frente a él tenía si acaso 1: 20 c.m. de altura y eso sería mucho decir

**-¿Qué es esto?-**preguntó levantando una ceja, no muy confiado de aquella flor de color azul turquesa.

**-Tu regalo...-**murmuró el extraño, permitiendo oír su voz por primera ocasión.

Fue lo único que pronunció, sólo esas palabras salieron de los labios cincelados del mayor.

Sebastian no poseía interés en alargar el encuentro así que empezó a caminar alejándose a paso elegante.

En cambio Ciel no reaccionó de inmediato, se perdió en la singular rosa que sostenían sus blancas manos.

Los confundidos ojitos del menor se entrecerraron cálidamente, a sus tiernos 12 años le habían regalado una rosa, algo especial, valioso, algo que provenía de un sujeto que no conocía, y que significaba algo que no entendía del todo.

No lo sabía, ese era el inicio de una cadena de presentes poco comunes.

Cuando entró a casa, su mamá lo esperaba con una esplendida sonrisa, su padre se hallaba despidiendo a los invitados junto a su mayordomo.

Le comentó el suceso con aquel joven, Rachel río contenta.

De la boca de la mujer supo quién era el extraño.

Sebastian Michaelis hijo único de la familia Michaelis, un chico serio pero muy servicial, aunque Ciel no notó tal cualidad en su primer encuentro.

A partir de ese 14 de Diciembre, Sebastian y él convivieron cada día más. Diario, sin falta, sin excepción.

Pese a que ambos eran tan diferentes, la pasaban muy bien juntos, jugando ajedrez en ocasiones, dónde hábilmente Phantomhive le ganó en miles de veces.

Aprendió a conocerlo con el paso del tiempo, madurando a gran velocidad pero sólo en ciertos aspectos de la vida, porque el niño británico quería estar al nivel de su compañero, para lograrlo abandono la ingenuidad típica de su edad, pero Sebastian continuaba avanzando, y él se quedaba atrás.

Siempre atrás, anhelando caminar a su lado un día como iguales, dejar de ser "pequeño."

Cierto día de Diciembre...

**-Hace frío...-**murmuró molesto con el clima frunciendo el entrecejo, su acompañante le observó, sus penetrantes ojos rojos trataban de decirle algo más no lo descifró, sin mencionar palabra Sebastian se quitó el abrigo, y se colocó encima al agreste inglés.

**-¡Cúbrete tú también idiota!-**reclamó fastidiado, el azabache no dijo nada adelantándose para llegar rápido a su hogar.

Siempre era lo mismo, Ciel protestando por las acciones del mayor y éste siendo misterioso todo el tiempo.

Ambos volvían del colegio juntos, Ciel a punto de entrar a la secundaria, Sebastian por ingresar a la preparatoria.

Caminando rumbo a casa en completo silencio, aún no lograba entender a Michaelis del todo, se arremango el abrigo oscuro, le quedaba enorme, ese era un problema, no que la prenda fuese más grande, sino la intrigante actitud de Michaelis, siempre callado, haciendo lo que se le antoja, ocultando sus sentimientos del resto tan recelosamente, siendo más arisco que él mismo, no entendía ya que no tenía motivos para comportarse así, después de todo Sebastian era un chico inteligente, amado por sus padres, nada le faltaba. O eso pensaba.

Al final se dio por vencido en sus innumerables pensamientos, no comprendía la rara sensación de estremecimiento que Sebastian le provocaba con sus actos.

Era un niño sin importar el qué, suspiró...

**-En un par de días será mi cumpleaños...-**dijo a la nada, el viento removió sus cabellos.

Realmente Ciel no es de los chicos que espera su cumpleaños con ansiedad pero desde hace un año que conoció a Michaelis tenía curiosidad de saber que iba regalarle su amigo.

¿Una rosa otra vez? ¿Qué será?

**-Dime Sebastian... ¿Qué es esta vez?-**

Con aquel sentimiento se retiró a su hogar.

_**El cofre de los sentimientos**_

Rodó los ojos fastidiado.

_"No otra vez por favor..."_

Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro emocionados adornando el salón de eventos, listones y globos por aquí y por allá, Ciel se sintió en una bizarra pesadilla, ese panorama ya lo había visto antes.

Sí, sus padres organizaron otra fiesta como la del año pasado.

Él repudiaba las celebraciones de esa índole, pero no le quedo más opción que actuar nuevamente, simular su enojo y ser amable con sus invitados, demostrando hospitalidad propia de los Phantomhive.

Sebastian no fue al evento, hecho que realizó un ceño fruncido en el rostro del chiquillo al término del día.

No podía creerlo. ¿Falto?

¿Acaso no era relevante su existencia para él?

Se sintió herido sin saber por qué, pero no lloraría, claro que no.

Eso sería de niñas, patético, odioso y nada propio de él.

**-De todas formas no es cómo si me importará...-**resentido se retiró a su habitación, ya entrada la noche tocaron a su puerta, tendido despreocupadamente sobre el cómodo colchón posó sus zafiros en la entrada, no estaba de humor para visitas nocturnas.

El insistente golpeteo sobre ésta lo hizo desistir en su decisión de ignorarle, gruñó un poco levantándose de la cama, se encaminó descalzo y abrió.

Al otro lado parado en la entrada, se encontraba Sebastian con una muda expresión dibujada en los labios.

Ciel recordó su enojo luego de su estupefacción momentánea, empujo la puerta y el muchacho le detuvo.

Cómo era su costumbre, Sebastian ingreso a los aposentos de su secreta perdición. No era la primera ocasión que estaba allí.

El pequeño se cruzó de brazos no muy contento con tal invasión, el azabache buscó entre sus ropas oscuras algo en especial, Ciel ya sabía de ese gusto extravagante que poseía el mayor por las prendas de ese color.

**-Feliz Cumpleaños...-**mencionó quedamente Sebastian, el regalo que dejo sobre la cómoda fue un cofrecito muy lindo, las cejas del menor se arquearon levemente.

**-¿Qué es eso?-**inquirió sorprendido acercándose al mueble junto a su cama, en los belfos de Michaelis apareció una sonrisa satisfecha.

**-Un cofre...ahí debes guardar tus sentimientos, tu corazón, tus deseos...-**

Ciel no captó el significado de las palabras, sólo miró anonadado cada detalle en el objeto.

**-¿Para qué...?-**cuestionó curioso, sin embargo el mayor se acercó rápidamente depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla, se sonrojo.

**-Para que nadie pueda herirte jamás y sí algún día quieres darle tu corazón a alguien, dámelo a mí...-**se inclinó respetuosamente antes de retirarse dejando un ambiente cálido en esa fría habitación.

Ciel estuvo tocando su mejilla donde el contacto se suscito, ruborizándose, su corazón latía apresurado.

13 años, apenas entraba a la adolescencia.

Pronto comprendería cada acción de Sebastian.

Incluso la confesión indirecta que le acababa de decir.

_**La despedida y la promesa**_

Un año más se escapó de sus manos, 365 días junto a Sebastian Michaelis, tiempo en que ya sabía lo que sentía por el mayor.

Amor, al principio no logró aceptarlo pero luego de unos meses, se aferró a sus emociones.

Ese día ambos estaban sentados en una banca afuera del colegio donde estudiaba Sebastian, el mayor no emitía sonido o parecido, aunque Ciel no era alguien muy hablador, así que estaban bien.

**-Tengo frío...-**dijo Ciel avergonzado girando el rostro a otra parte en un gesto altanero, era una mentira pero...

Sebastian le rodeo con ambos brazos atrayéndolo hacía sí, posesivamente.

**-¡Suéltame idiota!-**protestó.

Más su compañero hizo oídos sordos y apretó el agarre sin lastimarlo.

Ciel seguía pareciéndole un muñeco de porcelana, fino, bello, sólo para admirarlo no para tocarlo.

Sonrió burlonamente.

"Mira cómo lo sostengo entre mis brazos..."

Pero él lo sabía dentro de unos días ya no sería así.

Tendría que irse para volver hasta el término del otro año, abrazó a Ciel sólo un poco más, inquieto, molesto, ante el repentino cambio el menor giró el rostro encarándolo.

**-¿Sucede algo...?-**preguntó extrañado.

**-Absolutamente nada...-**afirmó Sebastian, hundiendo su cara ligeramente entre el cuello de Ciel.

Días más tarde...

Phantomhive está vez se aseguró de evitar que sus progenitores llevaran a cabo otra fiesta.

Se miró al espejo orgulloso, había crecido pero Sebastian era inhumanamente más alto.

¿Acaso nunca lo alcanzaría?

No sólo eso, además siempre estaba tan callado, era cortante de manera elegante y educada.

Ciel podría jurar que en éste año el azabache pronunció 230 palabras como máximo, y no precisamente juntas.

Que misterio de joven era su amor secreto.

Volviendo a su celebración de cumpleaños, aún no puede creer que sólo vaya ser una pequeña reunión de familiares y amigos cercanos, haciendo cuentas esos serían; sus padres obviamente, él y Sebastian. Sí, los únicos invitados son ellos.

Sonríe satisfecho, nada de niños desconocidos,

Ni de fiestas ruidosas, nada de falsedades.

Momentos más tarde, los Phantomhive se encontraban en el comedor manteniendo una conversación amena con Sebastian.

**-Aunque no entiendo porque Ciel y tú se llevan tan bien, debo decir que me alegra...-**dijo Vicent con media sonrisa en los labios.

**-Es un placer escuchar eso...-**mencionó Sebastian sonriendo de manera hermosa, a Ciel casi le da un paro cardiaco, porque "ese" NO era el Sebastian Michaelis que él conocía.

Un ligero tic atacó su ojo izquierdo, ese tipo...

_"Está actuando"_

Y debe admitir que le sale natural, aunque por eso es que nadie lo conoce como él, entrecierra los orbes sonriendo levemente.

Es egoísta y prefiere que todo sea igual, no desea compartir al moreno.

**-Señor y Señorita Phantomhive ¿Me permitirían hablar con Ciel unos minutos en el jardín? Ya saben, para que pueda informarle mi situación en privado...-**Vicent asiente comprensivo, Rachel se ruboriza por lo de Señorita, luego también se pone seria, el más joven no entiende que ocurre.

¿De qué están hablando?

¿Qué situación?

Los mayores se retiraron, una vez solos Sebastian lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo al lugar mencionado.

Está sonriendo. Sebastian está...sonriendo.

Se estremece ante el hecho, sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente.

Algo en su interior duele.

¿Por qué?

El inmenso jardín huele a rosas, orquídeas, jazmines,

Hay un sino de flores que cautivan los sentidos.

Un lugar delicioso.

**-Debo decirte algo...-**la sonrisa de instantes atrás se desvanece en la nada, como si nunca hubiese existido.

El tono de voz no le agrada, suena preocupado, eso lo asusta.

**-¿De qué trata?-**inquirió serio, luchando por que las palabras no se atorasen en su garganta.

Algo pasa, él vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa, pero no es estúpido, es sólo un gesto que cualquier persona es capaz de hacer si práctica lo suficiente, sólo eso.

Una buena máscara.

**-¿Sabes? Este año mi regalo será intangible...hoy por la noche me voy de Inglaterra. **

**Mi padre está en América, dice que pretende ampliar sus empresas, quiere establecerse allá un tiempo-**es sereno, tranquilo.

A él también le duele, pero no gana nada con llorar.

Ciel no quiere escucharlo más, es mentira, es mentira.

Porque cada palabra rompe sus ilusiones, porque ahora lo nota, jamás tuvo "oportunidad", su orgullo herido, se siente tonto por creer que se fijaría en él, por pensar estupideces que sabía jamás se cumplirían, menos con lo que Sebastian le decía en aquellos instantes.

Está molesto no con Michaelis, sino con él mismo, por no ser fuerte.

Por seguir siendo un niño.

**-Ya veo... ¿Y qué pretendes que haga?-**los sentimientos son confusos, los odia. Siempre hace lo mismo, si no puede aceptar una realidad sólo se olvida de ella.

Quizás no es amor lo que siente por Sebastian.

O tal vez está confundido por la noticia recién escuchada.

Ya no entiende nada.

Sí ese hombre se va, enterrara su corazón en un profundo abismo.

Lo sabe, es estúpido porque no moverá un dedo para lograr que se quede, a su lado, juntos.

_"Conmigo"_

Sinceramente nadie sabría cómo reaccionar o qué hacer ante una situación así.

**-Realmente nada...sólo, olvídalo. Te prometo que regresaré por ti...-**Ciel se cruza de brazos aparentemente molesto, pero esas lágrimas que sutilmente caen al pasto son sinceras.

**-Ese es mi regalo: una promesa, no son palabras vacías...-**se acerca atrayéndolo con ambos brazos, el menor opone resistencia...

Al final se hunde entre su pecho, las lágrimas continúan cayendo sin embargo no emite sonido alguno.

El orgullo ante todo.

**-Eres un idiota….-**susurra Ciel, correspondiendo el contacto.

En la vida las cosas nunca suceden como uno quiere, Sebastian tuvo que marcharse esa oscura noche, en cambio Ciel se quedo esperándole, porque sabía que si algo caracterizaba a Michaelis era el hecho de nunca mentir. Volvería, lo haría.

El tiempo se escurrió lento y preciso de sus manos, la ilusión fue lo único que lo ayudo a seguir encontrándole un sentido a su vida tan gris y monótona, dos años transcurrieron sin saber nada de él, sin cartas o llamadas que dieran señales de su existencia.

La ausencia de Sebastian le dolía tanto que intentó olvidarlo, como resultado sólo consiguió días y noches de amargas lágrimas.

Posteriormente volverse completamente antisocial.

La rosa se había marchitado años atrás, el cofre mantenía ocultos sus sentimientos, las palabras de aquel día aún seguían latentes en memoria.

Cierto día se quedo dormido en el jardín, el cansancio le gano justo cuando terminó de leer un libro para distraerse, sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente al darse cuenta de que se hallaba en su habitación, se levantó quitando unos mechones de su rostro.

Su apariencia era similar a cuando tenía 12 años, simplemente creció unos 30 centímetros a lo mucho.

Algo llamó su atención, colocado en su dedo anular, brillante, hermoso, resplandeciente y de color azul índigo.

Un anillo de compromiso.

Sobre la cómoda una hoja de papel yacía abandonada.

Dos palabras escritas con perfecta caligrafía en ésta le devolvieron brillo a su mirada, uno perdido hace años.

Sonrió emocionado, levantándose presuroso del colchón, salió corriendo con un propósito claro en mente.

_**"He vuelto..."**_

Decía aquella hoja olvidada sobre el mueble.

.

.

.

_**¡Ta-dan! Horroso final abierto, no son mi especialidad DX**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento si ambos salieron OCC. *Llora* **_

_**Lo que pasa es que pierdo práctica en este fandom, ya me acostumbre a Hetalia (Donde actualmente público). **_

_**Pero amo tanto a Ciel que no me pude resistir, además de que la idea parecía innovadora.**_

_**Para las que están leyendo Cruel Clocks, creo que me tardaré más con el capítulo 2 porque Saoyuki aún no me ha dicho nada. **_

_**Y necesito su opinión para continuar.**_

_**Bueno les agradezco que me hayan leído hasta aquí, cualquier duda, comentarios, petición de un fic etc...**_

_**No duden en hacérmelo saber, por medio de un PM o un Review, yo los contestó, gracias por todo.**_

_**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...**_


End file.
